I Think You're Too Clingy
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Fang needs to update his blog and Max won't leave him alone. Mang. One-shot


**Little one shot I've been working on whenever I can't think of anything. It's finally done! Ya!**

I think you're too clingy

It was the dark, quiet, wee hours of the morning. The sun hadn't even rose yet! That meant that I could finally have some time to write my blog. I had promised my thousands of fans that it would be done by this afternoon but I figured that it was better to get it done now.

_Hey guys,_

_Right now, it's about five in the morning and I am sneaking in time to write this. We haven't been terribly busy but_

A yawn stopped me from writing. I looked up from my spot at the kitchen table to see Max walk into the kitchen. She went straight over to the fridge. Maybe if I'm quiet she'll-

"Why are you up?" Max asked, not even turning around.

"Writing."

"Oh."

"You?"

"Hungry." She took a soda out of the fridge and sat it on the counter.

"Shouldn't you wait for Iggy?" I asked as she took out the bread.

"I can make toast Fang." She sounded offended.

"Okay." I gave in as she put it in and messed with the timer. "Whatever you say."

"Go back to bed if you're going to be negative."

"I was up first."

"So?" She sat down across from me, yawning again. "I am so tired."

Though the logical answer to that would be to go back to bed, I wisely chose not to say so. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. But Ella snores so loud. Nudge has nothing on her."

I smirked. "You could always trade rooms with Iggy."

"And get stuck with you and Gasman? No thanks."

I shrugged. "Your loss."

Max and I shared a smile. We could have stayed like that for a while…if we hadn't smelt it. Max's eyes lit up and she jumped up. I watched as she went over to the toaster, pressing the cancel button, making the toast pop up before the time she had set.

"Fang?"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"I burnt it…can you make me some toast?"

So much for waking up early. "Sure."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like Max?"

She shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Typing on a computer."

"Thank you Sherlock."

Max glared. "What's your problem?"

Besides someone annoying me while I'm blogging? "Nothing."

Max laid down. "Mom and Iggy are making dinner."

"Hmm."

"They refused to let me help."

Really? Wonder why… "Oh."

"Yeah I know! I haven't burnt toast in like a month!"

"What about this morning?"

"That doesn't count! You were annoying me."

Is that how she remembers it? "You're the one that came down stairs."

"You were sitting in the dark by yourself. I thought that you were lonely or something."

"Sure you weren't the lonely one?"

"Yes!" She looked at the computer screen. "I was just hungry."

"Hmmm."

"What are you writing?"

What do I always write? "My blog, Max."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't that ever getting boring?"

"No."

"I think that it would…"

I sighed, closing my laptop. "Are you bored Max?"

"Me? No."

Okay. "Do you want to do something?"

"No."

I gave her a look. "Fine, then I'll just finish my bl-"

"Wait! We could go…flying."

I sighed. Did I want to go flying? No. But what I going to get anything on my blog done with Max pestering me? Again, no. So, I guess flying is my only option.

* * *

Finally, Max is gone. She went to go play some board game with Angel and Nudge. It's called Sorry. Forgive me but doesn't playing a game called Sorry kind of make you look sorry? Just saying…

Anyways, I am now able to finish my blog. We went flying for an hour and then we ate dinner. Max volunteered to wash dishes, which meant that she expected me to help her. But of course. I am, after all, her boyfriend. And apparently, I wasn't informed that that meant that I had to keep her entertained all hours of the day.

I sat down at my laptop and started typing. Max reading over my shoulder and distracting me had clearly ruined that whole blog. I deleted the whole thing, glad that I hadn't posted it and started from scratch.

_Yo,_

_I know that I said I would have a post ready by this afternoon but Max_

"I don't want to play with you anyways!" Nudge's yell filtered into the room. "You stupid little cheater."

"Guys-"

Angel cut Max off with a screech that only a seven year old could pull off. "I DID NOT CHEAT!!!"

Nudge, though she didn't have that horrible seven year old yell, was able to come back with her own. "YES YOU DID!"

"Stop it!" Max was clearly feed up. "Nudge, go outside. Angel, go to Ella's room."

"FINE!" both girls yelled. I heard Angel stomp pass the room I was in and then slam Ella's bedroom door, Nudge responding by slamming the back door. I then hear Max's footsteps.

_Please pass my door, please go talk to Angel._

I never was the lucky one. Max opened the door. From the look on her face, I could see that she was pissed.

"What's wrong?"

Max sent me a look. "Shut up Fang."

She laid down on the bed, her face buried in the pillow. I sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to get to finish my blog tonight. I closed the laptop before setting it down on the floor. I laid on my side, facing her.

"What happened?"

Max looked up. "I don't know. Nudge said that Angel moved her piece ahead two spaces more than she should, Angel denied it, and they just went at each other."

"Hmmm." Angel and Nudge got along for the most part. Iggy and Gasman were more likely to fight than the girls. But when Angel and Nudge did fight, if Max didn't break it up, it usually ended with Angel pulling some of Nudge's hair out and Nudge giving Angel a black eyes.

"You know what sucks?"

"What?"

"I was winning!"

I sighed. "Max-"

"I was. They probably just started that whole fight so that they wouldn't get beat by me."

"Probably."

"Fang, don't agree with me because you feel like you have too."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, yeah I am, whatever."

Could she leave now? Not that I didn't love spending time with her but not every waking second! So far today, the only free time I've gotten was when I went into the bathroom. And even then, she was waiting in the room for me. I knew that Max was emotionally dependent but this is getting ridiculous.

"Knew it." She laid her head back down.

"Max, are you tired?" I asked when I noticed that she seemed to be drifting off on _my_ bed.

"No." She mumbled against my pillow.

"You look like you are."

"Looks can be deceiving." She yawned.

I sighed, standing. I pulled the covers up around her. "Fine. You stay here and not sleep."

"What about you?" She snuggled into my blankets.

"I'll be back soon." I grabbed my laptop before she could even ask why and left.

* * *

Finally. Finally. I posted it and then closed my laptop. Finally, I have finished my blog post. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now one thirty in the morning. I yawned, standing. Wonder if Max is still up… I walked to my bedroom and saw that she was sleeping on it. Gasman was still up, watching TV.

"Go to bed." I turned off the TV.

"But Fang-"

"Now."

Gasman laid down, grumbling. "Fine but you and Max can't sleep in the same bed or else I'll tell Dr. Martinez."

I sighed. "Just go to sleep."

"Whatever."

I looked down at Max. How do I get her out of here? I didn't want to wake her up. I realized that I had to so I shook her shoulder as gently as I could. "Max, Max get up."

"What?" She sprung up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I put my hand on her shoulder without even thinking, hoping to calm her down. It worked. She relaxed instantly. "You fell asleep in my bed."

"Oh." Her face reddened. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

She stood up and walked out of the room. What?! I didn't even get a hug or a kiss or anything? I put up with her all day for that?

* * *

I woke up the next morning and went down stairs to find that Max was at the table, looking longingly at the toaster. I sighed, putting some in for her. I still don't understand how you can mess up toast…

"Hey." I sat down across from her.

"Hey." She yawned. "Do you always get up at five?"

I shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, I guess they do." She looked away.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at her for a second. Her toast popping up made us both look up. I looked back at her.

"Fang, aren't you going to get your toast?"

I shook my head. "It's yours. That's why you're down here, right? You're hungry?"

"Yeah." She stood up and got the toast. "Thanks."

I stood too, walking over to her. "No problem."

She looked at me funny, taking a step back. "Uh Fang?"

"Yes?" I stepped closer again.

"I'm gonna say this, and don't take it the wrong was but…I think you're too clingy."

I stared at her for awhile. "I'm too clingy? _I'm_ too clingy?"

"See I knew you'd take this the wrong way."

"Max, you're too clingy!"

"Me?" She seemed appalled. "I'm not the one making toast for the other person!"

Unbelievable. She really things that I am the one who's too clingy. "You know what Max? I'm going back to bed."

"Fang, I'm sorry. But it's just…you're always here. You should get a life of your own."

I kept my mouth shut. What? No use in arguing with the clearly delusional fool! "You're right Max. Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for the toast."

I walked back to the room I was in. I'm too clingy. Freaking hilarious.


End file.
